


Вознаграждение

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Вознаграждение<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Бета:  their-law<br/>Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance<br/>Пейринг: Агрон/Назир<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждение: ООС<br/>Тип: слэш<br/>Жанр: PWP<br/>Объём: ок. 3500 слов<br/>Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Размещение с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вознаграждение

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Вознаграждение  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Бета: their-law  
> Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance  
> Пейринг: Агрон/Назир  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждение: ООС  
> Тип: слэш  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Объём: ок. 3500 слов  
> Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

Новое воссоединение стало более радостным, чем прежнее, и пока внимание зрителей отвлек Донар, рассказывавший о славном сожжении арены, Агрон позволил Назиру увлечь себя в глубину храма, чтобы насладиться встречей сполна, не прерываясь и никуда не спеша. За коротким теплым поцелуем последовал другой, потом снова и снова, пока они все не слились в единый, обжигающий и лишающий дыхания.  
Когда Назир наконец смог оторваться от губ Агрона, он обхватил руками его лицо и посмотрел в глаза. Он не находил слов, чтобы выразить ту тревогу, что поедала его изнутри, пока Агрон не вернулся из Капуи. Он рисовал себе сотни картин его гибели, одна страшнее другой, и боялся, что никогда уже не сможет увидеть своего гладиатора и сказать все то, для чего прежде не нашлось времени и слов. Но и сейчас слова не приходили, поэтому он произнес лишь: «Ты вернулся», продолжая гладить его лицо и шею, наслаждаясь тем, что Агрон снова рядом, в его руках, и все тревоги остались позади.  
Их любовь, словно хрупкий цветок, родилась среди боли и смерти, а теперь расцвела в полную силу. Она была благословением богов в их непредсказуемой опасной жизни, Агрон уже знал потери, а Назир лишь учился жить с оглядкой и ценить этот редкий дар, но они наслаждались каждым мгновением.  
Агрон запустил пальцы в волосы Назира, запрокидывая его голову и сжимая пальцы на затылке.  
– Я не мог умереть, пока снова не увижу тебя и не порадую свой взгляд, – с усмешкой ответил он, любуясь Назиром. – И свой член.  
Назир легко рассмеялся и, положив руки ему на бедра, решительно привлек к себе.  
– Достойная причина, чтобы поторопиться.  
– Я спешил изо всех сил. – Агрон поглаживал пальцами висок и щеку Назира и вдруг посмотрел на него с каким-то удивлением. – Теперь я понимаю Крикса, – произнес он чуть задумчиво. – Долбаный галл прав. Когда тебе есть ради кого жить, ты способен на все.  
– Это сильные слова, – заметил Назир.  
– Но они правдивы. – с чувством произнос Агрон.  
– Я знаю… Но больше мы не станем тратить на них время, – решительно сказал Назир, и они снова поцеловались.  
Губы сладко ласкали губы, руки гладили шею и плечи, и Агрон держал в руках лицо Назира, желая никогда больше не отпускать. Их первый поцелуй был таким коротким, что после оставил лишь мимолетное воспоминание, почти смытое тревогой, и теперь они старались накрепко запечатлеть в памяти каждый поцелуй, чтобы во время следующей разлуки они горели, как клеймо, на их губах...  
– Агрон! – раздался призывный окрик Спартака, нарушив их уединение.  
Агрон разочарованно вздохнул.  
– Проклятье, Спартак ищет меня. Я должен идти.  
– Иди, дела не могу ждать, – ладонь Назира огладила его плечо. – Придет ночь, и мы отпразднуем нашу встречу.  
Окрыленный этим обещанием, Агрон оставил его, призывая богов, чтобы ночь поскорее опустилась на землю.  
Дух Назира был полон желаний, но тело еще оставалось слабым, и с приходом ночи он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Когда Агрон опустился рядом с ним на ложе и раскрыл объятия, он мог лишь с сожалением сказать:  
– Придется нам пождать другого раза, чтобы порадовать твой член.  
Агрон лишь понимающе улыбнулся и привлек Назира к себе.  
– Мы подождем, – сказал он, – когда ты окончательно поправишься и наберешься сил. И тогда уж не жди от меня жалости.  
– И не собираюсь.

Рукоять меча в ладони снова казалось чужой и непривычной, за дни болезни оружие утратило обретенную легкость. Когда Назир поднял меч, тот показался высеченным из камня. Лезвие рассекло воздух и тяжело упало вниз, потянув за собой руку. Назир покрепче сжал рукоять и снова пронзил невидимого соперника.  
Лагерь беглецов был наполнен жизнью, вокруг свободно расхаживали люди, разговаривали, обсуждая планы на будущее, и смеялись, воодушевленные очередной победой и падением арены. Тревожные признаки смерти и отчаяние на время отступили.  
Площадь перед храмом расчистили, превратив в тренировочную площадку. Гладиаторы будто снова вернулись в лудус. Воздух наполняли привычные звуки: стук мечей и щитов, вскрики и задушенные хрипы боли, голос Наставника, раздающего команды. Не хватало только щелканья его кнута. Эномай тренировал оставшихся гладиаторов, ругая их за утраченную форму, и рабов, желавших научиться держать оружие. Назира пугал и восхищал этот человек, но он пока не решался присоединиться к тренирующимся, поэтому упражнялся в одиночку в сторонке.  
– Зачем ты взял меч? – раздался за спиной голос Агрона.  
Назир обернулся, и его лицо как всегда озарилось улыбкой.  
– Мне пора вернуться к тренировкам.  
Агрон подошел совсем близко и хмуро оглядел Назира.  
– Но для этого слишком рано, ты недостаточно окреп, – покачал он головой.  
– Я здоров! – возразил Назир. – И мне надоело бездельничать.  
Забота Агрона его грела и в то же время немного утомляла. Не хотелось, чтобы его считали беспомощным и бесполезным. В прежней жизни он никогда не сидел на месте, всегда занятый делами господина или его удовольствием. И внезапно обретенная свобода не сделала его лентяем, напротив, пробудила в нем жажду действовать, бороться и доказать, что он достоин стоять бок о бок с гладиаторами Спартака.  
– Ты бы мог потренироваться вместе со мной, – предложил Назир.  
Агрон улыбнулся в ответ, подошел совсем близко и положил руку на его плечо.  
Всякий раз, когда он оказывался рядом, сердце Назира начинало биться чаще.  
– Всему свое время, – задумчиво проговорил Агрон.  
Его взгляд уперся в ключицы Назира, а пальцы медленно поползли от плеча к запястью, и, отвлекшись на эту легкую ласку, Назир расслабился и не заметил, как меч выхватили из его рук.  
– Ты еще слишком слаб, чтобы тренироваться, – твердо сказал Агрон.  
– Верни мой меч! – воскликнул Назир удивленно и обиженно. – Я же сказал, что вполне здоров.  
– Да? Тогда докажи и попробуй отнять его! – Агрон весело помахал мечом у его носа, а когда Назир потянулся за оружием, резко отскочил назад и поднял меч над головой.  
Назир не мог сравниться с Агроном ни в силе, ни в росте, но все равно упрямо кинулся вперед, пытаясь вырвать меч из рук гиганта. Тот подпускал его ближе, дразнил и снова ускользал от его рук, весело смеясь.  
Назир хмурил брови, но в его глазах горели веселые искорки, и он вновь с азартом бросался на Агрона.  
Спартак сидел поодаль на обтесанном камне и с улыбкой наблюдал за их шутливой борьбой.  
– Они резвятся, словно дети, – заметила Мира, присаживаясь рядом.  
Беззаботное веселье было редким гостем в лагере беженцев, и поглощенные друг другом Агрон с Назиром невольно привлекали взгляды, вызывая улыбку или тихий укор.  
– Мальчик помог Агрону заполнить пустоту в сердце и смягчил его нрав, – заметил Спартак.  
– Это хорошо, когда тебе есть за кого сражаться, – сказала Мира.  
Спартак взглянул на нее и понимающе кивнул. Она задержала дыхание, надеясь, что сейчас он думает не только об Агроне и Назире или Криксе с Невией. Она знала, что чувствует, и хотела, чтобы это было взаимно.  
Мира посмотрела на Агрона, который дразнил Назира, и невольно улыбнулась. Ей никогда особо не нравился этот озлобленный мальчишка, пусть его преданность Спартаку была безгранична, но он не умел держать себя в руках. Любовь действительно раскрывала его лучшие стороны. Разговоры о чувствах всколыхнули волну нежности в ее груди, и она прижалась щекой к плечу Спартака.

В последние дни в храме, ставшем лагерем беглецов, было трудно найти укромное место, и лишь ночью они могли уединиться лишь в маленькой комнатке, в которой раненый Назир набирался сил. Вдвоем они сумели прогнать запах смерти и отчаяния, наполнив свое убежище ласками, любовью и надеждой.  
Агрон сбросил на пол накидку и меч и повалился на ложе, закинув руки за голову.  
– Сколько же еще ждать? – настойчиво спросил Назир, садясь рядом.  
Агрон пожал плечом.  
– Еще несколько дней.  
– Откуда тебе знать, ты ведь не лекарь?  
– Но прежде я видел много ран, – Агрон указал пальцем на живот Назира, – и после таких никто не выживал. Боги тебе помогли, так что не стоит искушать судьбу. Когда придет пора двигаться дальше, ты должен быть полон сил.  
Назир тяжело вздохнул.  
– И все равно тебе не стоит опекать меня, словно нянька.  
– Позволь мне это беспокойство. Я ведь едва не потерял тебя, – в голосе Агрона звучали забота, нежность и искренняя тревога, и Назир невольно улыбнулся.  
Необычная для такого сурового и сильного мужчины мягкость притягивала его с первых мгновений знакомства, заставляла сердце Назира биться чаще и влюбляться в него еще сильнее. Он был готов терпеть его чрезмерную опеку, но не хотел лишаться чего-то из-за излишнего беспокойства.  
– Обещаю, что не возьму в руки меч, пока окончательно не окрепну. Но это не может помешать другим, более приятным занятиям.  
Назир положил ладонь на живот Агрона и медленно, дразня, повел вверх, к груди. Тот лежал неподвижно, позволяя ласковым пальцам блуждать по его телу, и внимательно смотрел на Назира.  
С того самого момента, когда Агрон обнял его на ступеньках храма, Назиру не хотелось покидать его объятия. Дерзкое желание, и от того еще более сильное. Робкое пламя, загоревшееся в его сердце еще на вилле прежнего господина, с тех пор не покидало его и теперь разгорелось в полную силу, желание наполняло тело, но поцелуев и мимолетных ласк было недостаточно, чтобы утолить этот голод. Он с ранних лет был знаком с плотскими наслаждениями, хозяин был к нему добр, и вскоре Назир научился не только дарить удовольствие, но и получать его. Но все прежние плотские утехи меркли в сравнении с тем вожделением, которое он испытывал теперь, когда был свободен и волен выбирать.  
После возвращения Агрона они проводили ночи на этом ложе, обмениваясь поцелуями и лаская друг друга руками. Назира восхищало терпение Агрона, и он ненавидел свою рану, которая исцелялась так медленно, не позволяя им сполна насладиться друг другом.  
С каждым днем выздоровления его желание становилось сильнее, но Агрон по-прежнему был с ним осторожен. В прежней жизни Назир никогда не делал первый шаг, покорно ожидая, когда хозяин призовет его. Теперь же он мог делать все, что пожелает, и с удовольствием пользовался этим. Но Агрон всегда останавливался, если их ласки заходили слишком далеко, и Назир начинал терять терпение.  
Он уселся сверху на вытянутые ноги Агрона, чувственно лаская ладонями его живот. Тот покорно терпел, но когда рука потянулась к набедренной повязке, резко схватил запястье Назира, удерживая его на месте.  
– Для этого тоже еще слишком рано, – заметил он.  
– Почему ты всегда меня отталкиваешь? – удивленно спросил Назир, склоняя голову. – Разве ты меня не хочешь?  
– Хочу! Если бы ты только знал, как сильно, – с чувством проговорил Агрон и погладил его по бедру. – Я никогда в жизни никого так не хотел.  
– Если мы оба этого хотим, зачем лишать друг друга радости?  
– Если твоя рана откроется, то радость может принести боль.  
– Я вовсе не хрупкий цветок, и не умру от любви, – усмехнулся Назир.  
– Ты еще не знал любви гладиатора! – заносчиво произнес Агрон. – В постели я так же безумен, как и в битве. Кто угодно тебе скажет, что я не умею держать себя в руках. Стоит мне начать, и я не смогу остановиться.  
В глазах Назира загорелись хитрые огоньки, он навалился сверху, крепко придавив плечи Агрона к твердой постели.  
– Вот и не останавливайся!  
– Как бы потом тебе не пришлось жалеть, – предупредил Агрон.  
Назир на миг почувствовал сомнение. Он видел Агрона в бою, неукротимую ярость, с которой тот бросался на врагов, смелость, подобную безумию, порой ослеплявшую его настолько, что он не видел ничего вокруг. Назир не был уверен, что достаточно окреп, чтобы выдержать всю силу его страсти, но ожидание сводило его с ума. Он решительно стиснул бедра Агрона ногами, словно это могло удержать могучего гладиатора, и наклонился к его губам. Сначала Агрон был неподвижен, но сводящие с ума прикосновения языка лишили его остатков воли. Он резко сел, ладонью сжал затылок Назира, рукой обнял за пояс, резко притягивая к себе, и с жадностью накинулся на его рот. Назир обхватил его за плечи, увлекая в свои жаркие объятия, и с пылом ответил на поцелуй. Наконец-то он мог наслаждаться долгожданной близостью, мощными руками, сжимающими его без всякой осторожности в забвении страсти, голодными поцелуями, трением друг о друга тяжелых твердых членов…  
Стон боли потонул в поцелуе, когда пальцы Агрона нечаянно сдавили его рану. Агрон тут же остановился и оттолкнул от себя Назира.  
– Вот видишь, что я говорил! Рядом с тобой я совсем дурею. И в следующий раз не смогу сдержаться.  
– Это пустяки! – уверил его Назир и снова потянулся, чтобы обнять. – Не останавливайся.  
– Нет! – решительно сказал Агрон и столкнул его со своих бедер.  
– Проклятье! – Назир бессильно стукнул кулаком по постели, и это рассмешило Агрона.  
– Отдыхай и набирайся сил, у нас будет еще много жарких ночей, когда ты сам захочешь попросить пощады, но тогда я не стану останавливаться, – горячо прошептал он на ухо Назиру и поднялся с постели.  
Назиру порой казалось, что Агрон отталкивает его не только из-за тревоги, а из желания помучить.  
– Ты сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься! – предупредил он.  
– Ожидание сделает долгожданную награду еще слаще, – с улыбкой ответил Агрон и поспешил покинуть комнату, пока еще мог держать себя в руках.

– И что же решил ваш военный совет? – спросил Назир.  
Агрон насмешливо фыркнул. Последнее время их эти советы со Спартаком и Криксом превращались в яростные споры. Они с галлом порой с трудом сдерживались, чтобы не набить друг другу морды, но Спартак, проявлял себя истинным лидером, отыскивая нужные слова, чтобы их успокоить.  
– Ожидание окончено. Завтра вечером наконец-то отправляемся в Неаполь.  
Голос Агрона звенел от радости. Ему надоело бездействовать, наблюдать за бессмысленными тренировками домашних рабов и хотелось наконец заняться настоящим делом, которое принесет пользу. Он был в хорошем настроении, и Назир решил, что нужно этим воспользоваться.  
Он задернул занавески в дверном проеме, отделяя маленькую комнату от любопытных глаз.  
– Что ж, тогда нужно насладиться комфортом, который дает нам это убежище. Лишь боги знают, улыбнется ли нам еще такая удача.  
С соблазнительной улыбкой он подступил к Агрону, и тот позволил прижать себя к стене.  
– Думаю, стоит заняться подготовкой к завтрашнему путешествию, – слабо возразил Агрон.  
– Это подождет.  
Назир нетерпеливо провел ладонями по его груди и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Агрон снова напрягся, когда его коснулись сладкие губы и жадный язык. Он стиснул кулаки и оперся спиной на стену, сдерживая мгновенный порыв ринуться вперед и стиснуть Назира в железных объятиях. Еще один поцелуй, и им придется остановиться. Но Назир продолжал ласкать его грудь и живот, становясь все настойчивее, а Агрон терял остатки контроля. С каждым днем под натиском Назира его сопротивление слабело. В голове помутилось от похоти, член до боли налился кровью, и он был близок к тому, чтобы переступить черту, после которой не сможет остановиться.  
Агрон оттолкнул от себя руки Назира.  
– На этом нужно остановиться, – прерывисто дыша, произнес он.  
Назир лукаво улыбнулся.  
– Признайся, ты просто боишься, что я тебя поимею, – усмехнулся он.  
– Ты можешь иметь меня столько, сколько захочешь, но лишь тогда, когда полностью поправишься. Ты все еще нетвердо стоишь на ногах и держишься за бок.  
– Но это не помешает мне показать, что я умею в постели.  
– Уверен, что ты умеешь многое…  
Назир снова завладел ртом Агрона, а руки уверенно занялись застежками на ремне. Ладонь накрыла твердый, как камень, бугор между ног, и это окончательно лишило Агрона самообладания. Он зарычал, схватил Назира за плечи и резко оттолкнул от себя.  
– Все, я сказал, прекрати! – отчаянно выдавил он.  
– Я думал, что обрел любовника, а не нового хозяина, – с укором улыбнулся Назир.  
Эти слова словно ударили Агрона под дых. Возможно, он переусердствовал с заботой о состоянии Назира. Точно так же он постоянно стремился опекать Дурона, и это всегда обижало и бесило брата, который хотел, чтобы его считали воином и настоящим гладиатором, а не ребенком, за которым нужно присматривать. А теперь Агрон точно так же вел себя с Назиром, словно тот был беспомощным и безвольным. Чем он лучше римлян, если обращается с деятельным и страстным Назиром, как с домашним рабом?  
– Я хочу быть тебе равным, а не просто делить с тобой ложе… – твердо сказал Назир.  
Агрон взял его за плечи и чуть встряхнул, чтобы придать убедительности своим словам.  
– Я просто болван. Прости, я не хотел вести себя, как господин, и приказывать тебе! – пылко произнес он. – Я не думал, что это унизит тебя… Всего лишь беспокоился.  
Назир нашел край повязки, опоясывавшей живот, и поспешно развязал ее, открывая свою рану.  
– Вот, смотри, плоть уже срослась, и рана больше не откроется, – он схватил ладонь Агрона, прижав к своему боку. – Потрогай. Чувствуешь?  
Пальцы Агрона коснулись бугристого шершавого рубца, уродовавшего тело Назира. Шрам выглядел пугающе, но совсем не так ужасно, как открытая рана несколько недель назад, и Агрон был вынужден согласиться, что опасность миновала.  
– Видишь, рана не откроется и не начнет кровоточить от твоих прикосновений, даже самых яростных и грубых, – страстно прошептал Назир, сильнее прижимая ладонь Агрона к своему телу, а потом настойчиво потянул ее вниз, заставляя опуститься себе между ног. Пальца Агрона накрыли и сжали твердый бугор.  
– Чувствуешь, как я хочу тебя? – настойчиво спросил Назир.  
– Да, – прошептал Агрон, стискивая его член, – да.  
– Я тоже чувствую, – ладонь Назира легла на его пах. – Это все, что сейчас имеет значение. Позволь мне самому решать, чего я хочу и на что способен, – решительно сказал Назир.  
Агрон покорно разве руки в стороны.  
– Хорошо, больше я не буду спорить… Ты можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, – сдался Агрон.  
– Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты разделся. И поскорее! Мы и так потратили на пустые споры слишком много времени, – Назир опустился на колено, чтобы расстегнуть свои сандалии.  
Агрон усмехнулся, снял с пояса ремень с ножнами и начал торопливо развязывать сублигакум. Пальцы как будто потеряли всю проворность и двигались не так быстро, как ему хотелось.  
Назир разделся быстро и проворно, сбросив одежду на пол, он опустился на постель и велел:  
– Иди сюда. Ляг на бок позади меня. Так ты не потревожишь мою рану.  
Агрон прижался к Назиру сзади, грудью к спине, пахом к ягодицам, наслаждаясь его гибким горячим телом, пахнущим потом, пылью и солнцем, и жарко поцеловал в изгиб плеча. Назир прижал его ладонь к своему бедру и, выгнувшись назад, потерся об его пах. Услышав глухой стон, он довольно улыбнулся, и, обернувшись назад, припал губами ко рту Агрона в коротком страстном поцелуе, который еще сильнее разжег их похоть. Назир хотел осыпать Агрона долгими искусными ласками, но больше не мог ждать ни мгновения, поэтом просто щедро сплюнул на ладонь и завел руку назад, смазывая себя между ягодиц. Когда он ложился с хозяином, в его распоряжении всегда были ароматные масла, теплая ванна и шелковые подушки – любая роскошь для удовлетворения пресыщенного римлянина. А теперь вместо постели были только старые одеяла на твердом полу, тусклый свет дешевых свечей, горячий пыльный воздух, голодное желание, влажные от слюны пальцы и грубые руки на его теле. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы познать любовь гладиатора – открытую, простую и бесхитростную. Ни о чем другом Назир и не мечтал.  
Агрон поплевал на руку и, увлажнив свой член, прижался им между ягодиц Назира. На мгновение он заколебался, тогда Назир обернулся через плечо и томно прошептал:  
– А теперь не сдерживайся, гладиатор. Покажи мне всю силу твоей страсти.  
Агрон подхватил его под грудью, стараясь не касаться раны, приподнял, подтягивая к себе и, полный страсти и решимости, толкнулся вперед, раздвигая упругую плоть. Услышав тихий стон, он остановился, но Назир настойчиво произнес:  
– Нет, не останавливайся.  
Он завел руку назад и обхватил бедро Агрона, стискивая до боли, царапая кожу ногтями и заставляя его двигаться снова. Сознавая, что больше не нужно сдерживаться, Агрон ощутил безграничную свободу, позволяя не разуму, а страсти управлять своим телом – губами и руками, и по хриплым стонам, ответному движению бедер и плоти, сжимающейся вокруг члена, он чувствовал, что удовольствие взаимно. Он все яростнее вторгался в желанное тело, влажные шлепки плоти звучали громче и чаще, как и хриплые стоны взаимного наслаждения. Утыкаясь лицом в теплую спину Назира, Агрон касался губами кожи на затылке, целовал или, не сдерживаясь, прикусывал, и тогда любовник оборачивался, чтобы завладеть его губами в торопливом жадном поцелуе. И все мучительные дни воздержания и тоски были сметены этим безрассудным, исступленным порывом страсти, не оставившим места ни страху, ни сомнениям, ни беспокойству. Если бы можно было наслаждаться этим бесконечно... Но вспыхнувший огонь был таким горячим и алчным, что поглотил их слишком быстро, не позволив сполна насладиться долгожданной близостью. Еще несколько порывистых глубоких толчков, и Агрон кончил, со сдавленным рыком утыкаясь в спину Назира, а тот излился в свою ладонь, отстав всего на пару мгновений. Медленно, словно не желая разделяться, они расцепили тесные объятия, и Назир измождено откинулся на спину. Агрон снова привлек его к себе, прижимая к груди, обнял за плечи и поцеловал влажный лоб. Несколько ударов сердца она молча лежали рядом и жадно глотали воздух.  
Едва переведя дыхания, Агрон потрогал бок Назира и спросил:  
– Как ты?  
Назир посмотрел на него с удивлением, покачал головой и рассмеялся.  
– Клянусь, если ты снова начнешь спрашивать о моей ране, я сам воткну в тебя нож!  
– Я жду, что ты воткнешь в меня что-то другое, – шутливо ответил Агрон.  
Назир усмехнулся и поцеловал его в губы.  
– В другой раз, – с сожалением заметил Назир. – Нам, и правда, пора собираться в дорогу.  
– В другой раз я буду нежнее, обещаю, – сказал Агрон, убирая с его лица липкие пряди.  
Назир взял его ладонь в свои руки, поднес к губам и медленно поцеловал кончик каждого пальца.  
– Это меня не беспокоит. Главное, что мы утолили желание, которое подавляли слишком долго, и это больше не будет нас отвлекать.  
Агрон согласно кивнул. Он чувствовал себя освобожденным, только теперь понимая, в каком напряжении жил, постоянно сдерживая себя.  
– Да, но это не значит, что ты теперь можешь вести себя безрассудно, – заметил Агрон, поглаживая влажную грудь Назира.  
Тот решительно обхватил его голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
– Я буду безрассуден настолько, насколько потребуется. Завтра мы вместе отправимся в Неаполь и освободим как можно больше пленников. А если придется, я возьму меч, и буду сражаться рядом с тобой.  
– Похоже, я никак не смогу удержать тебя, малыш, – поддразнил Агрон.  
– Что я тебе говорил об этом прозвище? – шутливо возмутился Назир, наваливаясь сверху и вдавливая бедро между его ног.  
– Теперь боги отвернутся, и меня будут преследовать неудачи? – с улыбкой спросил Агрон.  
– Я прослежу, чтобы этого не случилось, – сказал Назир и неторопливо поцеловал его. Переплетая пальцы, он прижал руки Агрона к постели над его головой.  
– Разве ты не сказал, что нам пора собираться? – спросил тот с усмешкой.  
Соблазнительно улыбаясь, Назир произнес:  
– Возможно, у нас есть еще немного времени.


End file.
